Warriors Quick Moments 1-6 Compilation
by Grayfeather of RiverClan
Summary: This is a compilation of my first six Quick Moments! 1. Firestar's Death 2. Bright Stream's Eagle 3. Snowfur's End 4. Whitewing's Pride 5. Sorreltail's Final Breath 6. Mosskit's Freezing - Please Review! PM or Review if you want to see someone have a Quick Moment! Also PM me if you want me to give a shout-out to one of your stories!


**This is a compilation of my first six Quick Moments! Please Review and look out for future Quick Moments! Review or PM me if you want to see someone have a Quick Moment!**

**PM me if you want me to give your story a shout-out!**

* * *

**FIRESTAR'S DEATH**

Firestar felt his last drop of blood leave his neck and he fell

Leafpool screeched in terror as her father's large body slumped to the ground

Sandstorm stopped; everything stopped

Squirrelflight looked at her father's flame-colored fur in shock; her father was dead

Graystripe saw his best friend's life flash before his eyes; then he too fell over

Brambleclaw was shocked when he realized his mentor, friend, and leader was gone

Jayfeather heard gasps and a figure slump to the ground; he knew his leader was dead

Lionblaze shut his eyes and bent his head; Firestar, Hollyleaf, Ferncloud, and Mousefur: dead

Dovewing pressed up against Bumblestripe as she watched her leader fall

Ivypool stared as her leader's life faded from his body; Firestar was gone

Firestar opened his eyes to light; he knew he was in StarClan

* * *

**BRIGHT STREAM'S EAGLE**

Bright Stream felt claws dig into her sides

Gray Wing watched, horrified, as his brother's mate was lifted into the air

Clear Sky felt helpless as Bright Stream was carried off into the sky

Jagged Peak suddenly regretted leaving the cave; no one was safe out here, not even Gray Wing

Shaded Moss saw the speck fly off into the sky; he knew that he must keep this group safe now

Bright Stream's vision was filled with red and something moved in her stomach; but then they began to descend and the eagle came closer to the ground

This was her chance; she bit its leg and felt air all around her

* * *

**SNOWFUR'S END  
**Snowfur saw the red dot approaching; she knew she was too late

The twoleg hit the brake trying not to hit the white cat in the road, but it was inevitable

Four dark eyes peered through bushes and watched as the ThunderClan cat was flown into the air

Bluefur stared, wide-eyed, as her sister flew in the air and landed with a heavy thump

Snowfur's head hit the ground; there was a sharp pain; and then light

Bluefur was numb as she passed through the forest

Whitekit felt a part in his heart disappear; something was wrong

Thistleclaw's cold amber eyes softened as he was told what happened to his mate

Bluefur wretched

Thistleclaw's eyes hardened and his face became still

Whitekit's wail erupted from the nursery; his mother was dead

Snowfur wept; her sister, mate, and son were in distress and she could do nothing

Snowfur felt the milk in her belly; milk that would never feed another hungry kit

* * *

**WHITEWING'S PRIDE**

Whitewing followed her daughters into the forest

Birchfall was stopped by Ivypool

Dovewing revealed the prophecy to her parents:

'There will be three, kin of your kin, who will hold the power of the stars in their paws'

Ivypool says that she is a spy for the Three

Birchfall is overwhelmed with pride

Whitewing's green eyes shine as she gazes at her daughters

Whitewing stands beside Birchfall as the moment comes

Footsteps pound outside the camp

Whitewing prays that her daughters' roles will be played

The footsteps come closer

Whitewing wishes her family luck

They get louder

The thorn barrier is overrun with dark warriors

Whitewing thinks about how proud she is of her daughters

The white warrior leaps into battle

* * *

**SORRELTAIL'S FINAL BREATH**

Sorreltail bled

Brackenfur dipped his golden-brown head

Leafpool, Briarlight, and Brightheart all worked furiously to stop the bleeding

Cinderheart pressed herself against Lionblaze

Poppyfrost against Berrynose

Cherrypaw and Molepaw watched as their mother's mother's life ebbed away

Leafpool stared in horror at her friend; there was no way to help

Sorreltail's vision weakened

'I love you' the golden-brown tom whispered

She sucked in her final breath and muttered, 'I lo-'

White light filled Sorreltail's vision; the Dark Forest had claimed a fifth life of ThunderClan

Her amber eyes opened and before her was Firestar himself

She pressed her head against his chest and wept

Wept for Brackenfur, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, and the kits of Cinderheart she would never meet

The tortoiseshell-and-white followed her leader to the ceremony

Brambleclaw looked at her confusingly and she shouted to him

He nodded; knowing she had joined StarClan

* * *

**MOSSKIT'S FREEZING**

Mosskit was excited about the game

Bluefur led them towards sunningrocks

Mosskit squirmed with her brother and sister in a hole in the snow

Bluefur picked up Mistykit

She returned and picked up Stonekit

The cold overwhelmed Mosskit

Her whole body froze and her breathing stopped

Bluefur returned and picked up the limp body of Mosskit

Stonekit wailed; his sister was dead

Mistykit sobbed, pressing against her brother

A white she-cat appeared to Mosskit

Snowfur

Mosskit curled up against her warm leg

The scent of milk radiated from the she-cat

Mosskit was told she had passed to StarClan

Oakheart's eyes filled with water; his daughter was gone

Mosskit felt sad for her mother, father, brother, and sister

_Why do I have to make them feel bad?_


End file.
